Optical image stabilization systems use micro-actuators to move a lens or another optical element, or to move an entire camera with respect to a mounting, to cancel the effects of camera motion on images produced by the system. In the case of phone cameras, for instance, there are significant size constraints which can lead to the use of micro-actuators having a bandwidth which may not be sufficient to enable effective cancellation of all vibration frequencies simultaneously. This can be a problem particularly when using optical elements other than traditional glass or plastic components. For example, the Varioptic® liquid lens has characteristics of small size, simplicity and ease of control, which make it attractive for uses such as phone cameras, but it has a bandwidth of only 14 Hz.